Cravings and Too Many Habits
by Akai Naiya
Summary: Mello doesn't have his chocolate,the one thing that Matt is now wishing he would've picked up, but there is one very good thing that comes out of this... some Yaoi.I would appreciate it alot if you reviewed.All reviews accepted.Thanks to those who review


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note. An: Yeah this story is not my best, but then I've never had a high self esteem. Enjoy!**

It had been about three hours since Mello hadn't had chocolate and to Matt it felt like it had been at least a few weeks.

Mello hadn't quit ranting and raving about how if he didn't get chocolate that he would go insane. At first Matt could care less, but now it was beginning to get annoying.

" Mello shut up already! I told you if they didn't have any when I went then they won't now!" Matt yelled at the blond who was at this time standing in front of the TV.

Blocking Matt's view.

" Well it wouldn't hurt you to go to the store and check again," Mello suggested.

Matt let out a very annoyed sigh.

Mello would never learn.

" Mello I've checked like five times already. Don't you think that it would be a little awkward for me to keep going to the same store over and over again?" Mello placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, his blond hair tossing as he did so.

" No it wouldn't look weird. Because that's what stores are for, dumbass!" Mello yelled as he took a step towards Matt.

Matt closed his eyes and counted to ten and then reopened them.

Matt didn't see how he made it with Mello even this long.

From the way it looked Matt took a guess that Mello wasn't going to quit bitching him about it. Not that Mello ever gave up on an argument. Which, damn it was getting to be annoying.

Setting his game controller down on the floor Matt stood up in front of Mello.

" Fine if you want me to check the damn store _that_ bad then…" Matt paused and leaned his head up all the way. " … go check it yourself!" Matt finished screaming. Mello removed his hands from his hips and took a step back from Matt.

He had never seen Matt retaliate like that.

Matt sat back down and unpaused his game and began to play it again.

There was no way that the redhead was going to get off that easy. All this was his fault in the first place; if Matt would've went to the store when he was supposed to then Mello would've have had his chocolate. Mello stepped in front of the TV and shut it off.

"Turn it back on," hissed Matt looking up at Mello coldly.

" Make me," shot back Mello.

" Yeah real mature Mello, now stop acting like a child and turn the damn TV back on," Mello just stared at Matt like he was an idiot.

" Who said that I had to act mature and anyway if you want to talk about immature people look in the mirror." Replied Mello in all seriousness. Matt slammed his controller down on the floor and stood up and looked at Mello.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked taking enough steps towards Mello that Mello actually had to Move away from the TV.

" Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play stupid with me, " Matt shook his head in response to Mello.

" Please inform me because obviously I'm stupid." Matt responded.

Mello rolled his glassy blue eyes at Matt. Matt didn't really even notice the gesture.

" Well you're the one that refused to go check the store again," Matt pushed Mello up against the wall.

" Alright there is no way in hell or on earth that I'm going to take the wrap for this little situation. First get something straight Mello, there isn't any damn chocolate at the store, and I'm not going to keep going to the store every freaking waking hour of my life!" Matt stated letting up on Mello. Mello grinned.

" Well then you better come up with a plan pretty damn quick because if you don't find a bar of chocolate in the next hour you are going to be in some serious trouble," Matt took a step away from Mello when he saw the expression on his face.

Matt turned around and went back over to his game and decided to play it again.

Mello walked very quietly over to the gamer.

Leaning down near his ear Mello whispered,

" Matty you'd better take into account what I just said because I promise you that I wasn't joking," Matt yet again paused his game and turned his head in the direction that he knew he heard Mello's voice coming in.

Mello just didn't know when to stop.

" Mello make the world a better place and go jump in front of a moving car," Commented Matt coldly. Mello stood back up straighter.

" Only if you go with me," Mello replied in an uncaring tone.

" Keep on dreaming," Matt turned back to his game. Mello could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the good part about him was that he was loyal no matter what. But still how much of a jackass that he was, out weighed the fact that he had good characteristics.

" Oh don't worry Matty I'll keep dreaming as long as you do," Matt paused his game yet again and slammed the controller down on the floor. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

" Alright I have had enough of you!" Yelled Matt getting up and turning around to face Mello. Mello was standing there smiling which was really beginning to piss the hell out of Matt.

Was it too much for Mello to just leave him alone?

" Awhh what are you going to do about it?" Mocked Mello talking to Matt like he was a child. Something that Mello knew got on Matt's nerves.

" What do you think, that I'm powerless to do anything to you?" questioned Matt indignantly.

Mello looked heavenward and acted like he was thinking.

" Yeah that pretty much covers it."

" You are so dead!" Yelled Matt running at the blond and tackling him to the floor.

Matt looked down into the face of the blond that was now beneath him.

" Now if you don't shut the fuck up and leave me alone I swear that I will hit you in the face." Threatened Matt breathing hard. Mello smiled up at him.

" And is that supposed to scare me?" Mello asked sarcastically. Matt shook his head and got up off him.

" Your hopeless," Matt walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Mello picked himself up off the floor.

" I'm hopeless, take a look at who keeps running to his games whenever something begins to get tough. Look at the one who smokes." Mello pointed out as he straightened his clothes.

Matt covered his face with his arm.

" Well look at the one who was screaming for chocolate like a little baby, and you say that I'm hopeless," Matt's reply was a tad bit muffled, but Mello could make out what matt was saying.

" Well the same goes for you,"

" No Mello, I don't eat chocolate and I wasn't the one who kept saying that I would go insane if I didn't have any ." Mello walked over to where Matt was laying on the couch.

" That's not what I meant and you know it." Matt removed his arm from over his face.

" Oh but I thought you said that I was stupid," Mello rolled his eyes again.

" I never said that you were stupid, I told you to stop acting like you were stupid, but from the looks of it you aren't taking my advice," indicated Mello sitting on Matt's legs that were sprawled out on the couch.

" Mello are you just in the mood to argue with me or something?" Mello frowned.

" Why would you think that?" Matt sat up.

" Why would I think that? Are you for real?" Asked Matt, but then wishing that he could take back the last part of what he had said.

" Oh yeah I'm for real, that's for sure,"

" Would you stop with the sarcastic remarks," Mello looked at Matt and tried to see if he was being serious.

" What are talking about I'm not being sarcastic at all."

This was one of the many things that Matt hated about Mello was that when he wanted he would be sarcastic and then deny it. Sure he was really bad at it, but either way it was annoying as hell. Matt could only put up with so much at a time before it would begin to get to him. And what with Mello yelling at him and making a sarcastic remark with everything that came out of Matt's mouth, yeah there was no way that he could keep putting up with it.

" Okay fine have it your way, I could careless about what you want and to tell the truth your getting to be very annoying Mello and I swear if you don't shut up here in few minutes then I will not be staying here because there is no way on this earth that I'm going to sit here and listen to you make the most senseless remarks that any one could ever come up with." Matt laid back own on his back.

" Wow that was a mouthful Matty," Mello held back his laugh. Matt sat up instantly.

" That's it Mel…" Matt was cut off as Mello leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

" Hmmm," moaned Matt as Mello climbed on top of him and pushed him down further into the sofa. Mello sat on his knees on top of Matt's lap.

Matt quickly pulled away.

" Matty what's wrong," Mello asked leaning his face closer to Matt's.

Matt could feel Mello's lips barely brush against his as he talked.

" Nothing I…" Matt paused and watched as a half smile formed on the blonde's lips.

Mello of course couldn't get his way with the damn chocolate so now he'd try to get his way by seducing Matt. But Matt could say no and agree to do nothing with him. Couldn't he?

" … I just…" Matt couldn't help, but stare at Mello's perfect lips. It was way too tempting to grab Mello by the hair and rape his mouth. Matt knew that, that was what Mello wanted him to do, but if he did that Mello would get his way once again.

" What is it Ma…" before Mello could finish Matt grabbed the blond by the hair and crushed his mouth against his. Matt could feel Mello smile against his mouth. Which just made him want Mello all the more.

Mello tried to pull away from Matt, but Matt wouldn't let him until he himself realized that in order to survive he needed air.

Matt yanked away from Mello and began to breath hard. Mello sucked in a huge amount of air.

" Warn me next time will you, if your going to pull a stunt like that, or I'll beat you off of me," breathed Mello taking in as much air as he could. Matt nodded. He would've answered, but he was breathing so hard that it was nearly impossible.

Mello got up off of Matt and stood back up. Matt sat up and gave Mello an odd look. Mello rolled his eyes annoyed.

" Bed room dipshit," Spoke Mello shaking his head. Normally Matt would've been offended by the comment , but why ruin a moment such as this one?

Matt stood up and followed Mello into their bedroom.

As soon as they were in their room Mello shut their door and shoved Matt against it.

" Mello if you don't mind my saying so, this isn't very comfortable," Mello didn't answer because he was too busy undoing Matt's pants. " Mel I…" Matt stopped talking as he felt Mello's hand on his crotch. Matt looked at Mello and saw the smirk on his face.

" Do you want to keep on talking or _shall we _get started?" Matt winced.

Sure he wanted to have sex with Mello, but not if Mello was going to be the one in control.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist and pulled the blond closer.

This time Mello wouldn't be in control if Matt could help it.

Matt leaned in and pressed his lips against Mello's. Mello instantly began to kiss Matt back. Matt kissed Mello while he worked on getting Mello's belt unbuckled. Matt pulled away and smiled.

Mello loved the way Matt looked when he smiled. It was a major turn.

Mello grabbed Matt and pulled him in closer to himself.

Mello could feel Matt's warm breath on his neck.

When Matt had finally untied the strings on Mello's pants Matt leaned in and connected his mouth with Mello's. At the same time Matt gently slid Mello's pants off his slender hips and then his own. After Matt had finished discarding the rest of his as well as Mello's clothes he began to slowly direct Mello to the bed. Mello surprisingly let Matt push him down in the middle of the bed and lay on top him.

With a huge grin on his face Matt peered down at his prey and thanked god that this was how it ended.

After all that this was what it came down to.

Just him and Mello.

Matt sometimes would wonder if he was just crazy to love Mello or if that was the most normal thing about him. Either way it went, Matt was just happy to have Mello this close for this long.

This was the way it was supposed to be no matter what happened between them. Crazy, random or just plain dumbass stupid.

So was this was what it was like to have control?

**Yeah this story was on the boring side. I was trying to decide whether or not I should post it, but I was bored and worked too hard on it so might as well not let it go to waste. Review. Because I'm interested in what you think. Please reveiw! Thank you for your time.**


End file.
